RocketChu: The Great Escape
by Thunder1
Summary: For years, Team Rocket had used Pikemon for their evil ways. Experiments, research, raids, kidnappings, stealing, even murder. Now, a Pikachu breaks his fellow 'Chu out of the evil place. Will they stay free or be re-captured?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: Great StarClan it's been FOREVER since I posted a story on this account.**

**Thunder: I'll say Tales.**

**Me: I'm SORRY, okay? My computer's been down, and I had to use Mom's, and her's is worse than mine is! Half her keys don't work so I have to use an on screen keyboard to type on, and it's very hard for me to do so. So, for this lovely weekend, I'm at Dad's house and stole his computer, XD, to type this wonderful little story for all of you lovely little friends, fans, and Pokemon nerds out there. XD.**

**Thunder: Yes. XD.**

**Me: And I hope you guys like the story.**

**Thunder: Sure they will.**

**Shade: Sure they won't.**

**Thunder: Shut up!**

**Me: Right, anyway, this is a little RocketChu story I came up with. It's been on my mind for months now, and I'm finally got around to begin typing it out for you all, And I hope you guys enjoy it. MOST of the characters but not all, belong to me.**

**Vic owns: Waterlight, Nightstorm, and PikaPwn.**

**Cyndy owns: Greechu, Darkpaw, Shadow, Death, Greenstripe, Purchu**

**Pokey owns: Katy**

**Foxy owns: Rae**

**Roxy owns: Stone, Fern, and Teeny. Tank, Dozer, Smear**

**Ivy owns: Iceberg, Cyan**

**All other characters that haven't been listed by these guys are mine. And I have WAY too many to name! And still making 'em too. It's like it'll NEVER end! O.o**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

The bright yellow sun shinned high in the clear, ocean blue sky. There wasn't a big fluffy white cloud, not a one. The day was warm, calm and peaceful. Many trees and brushes surrounded a clearing that was hidden along a dirt pathway. The clearing in the forest was known as The Thunder Forest, home to a group of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu known as RocketChu.

It was a perfect place for them to live. The bright green colored leaves on the trees around the clearing had lots of apples, and the bushes had many different kinds of berries for the RocketChu to eat. They'd never go hungry with them all. If one listened close enough, you could hear the gently waves of a near by.

However, the place was not without enemies. A rival group of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu that lived in another clearing close by. They didn't like the RocketChu very much. They were different, freaks,as they called the Electric-types that Team Rocket experimented on. They attacked them, bullied them, even killed some of them. If that wasn't bad enough, predator Pokémon sometimes attacked the group, and they would have to fight it off or risk loosing one of their own.

Sometimes they would end up loosing one of their own. Some would go and try and save whoever was taken, but they always came back with no Pichu or Pikachu... Raichu were not one of the things predator Pokemon went for. They saw them too bad to eat. Pichu and Pikachu worked just fine for them.

Pokemon trainers sometimes passed through the small clearing, and tried to catch a member of the group. The RocketChu were odd looking Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. What trainer _wouldn't _want to catch one as their own Pokemon? It didn't happen a lot, but when it did, the whole group battled together against the trainer's Pokemon, so whichever member of the group he or she wanted, they would't get so easily. The RocketChu saw each other as family, and they weren't going to allow one of their family members to be taken without a long, hard fight.

Team Rocket was also a problem for the small group of escaped 'Chus. Grunts were appear at times to try and capture them, and they would have to fight them off. Rocket Pokemon, they were also a problem. They other experimented Pokemon would come and try and capture the group too, and take them back to Team Rocket, where who knows what would happen to them? They would be killed for sure for escaping, or maybe something even worse than that! They didn't want to risk finding out what would happen.

Even with all of this going on, the RocketChu believed that this was a good place to live at.

However, it didn't start out like this. The RocketChu were once members of Team Rocket. They were used in experiments, research, and many other terrible things.

And this is where our tale shall begin at...

**XXXX**

**Me: And that's the start of our story so far! **

**Thunder: Not bad.**

**Shade: I Suppose.**

**Thunder: Be nice, Shade!**

**Me: Oh, if you'd like a link to an RP of this, it's on my page. Feel free to join you guys! ^^. Anyway, thanks for reading you guys! Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure Tales. Until next time, don't forget to read and review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi!**

**Shade: Hey.**

**Me: -yawns- How is everyone?**

**Thunder: Whoa, what's wrong with you? **

**Shade: She's tired.**

**Thunder: Why?**

**Shade: For staying up all night like an mouse-brain to type this.**

**Thunder: -blinks- Oh.**

**Me: Shut up. I need to up date more of my shit okay? God.**

**Thunder: You mean Mew.**

**Me: Whatever. Reviews?**

**Shade: Yes.**

**Dragoliched- You say you got your computer fixed, and it's been awhile since we've heard from you. Again. We miss you a lot bro. You need to come back, it's just not the same without you. Anyway, thanks for the review dude. It means a lot, and all that stuff. You'll see what experiments were done as the story goes along. The whole story takes place back when the RocketChu were still with Team Rocket, and it tells of their escape from them, and how they come to live in Thunder Forest, which will be where the follow-up begins at. But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. XD. Anyway, thanks for the review once again dude, if you have a Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, a Rocket Pokémon, a Team Rocket member you want to add into the story, go ahead. Always welcome for more characters. XD. **

**Thunder: That's a book.**

**Me: Kind of..**

**Shade: Are you gonna start or what?**

**Me: I am, okay? God.. **

**Thunder: Mew.**

**Me: Meh! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The building was quiet. The room was silence, and if one were you drop a pen, it would be heard for miles in the ghost-like building. The building was pitch black, no lights shined at all. It was an eerie place to be at during this time. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening could be heard. A Team Rocket grunt made their way down the halls, and into a room, flipping the light switch.

The room explosed in color, and the grunt had to cover his eyes for a moment against the blinding lights. Shortly after that, more came in, these ones wore long white lab coats and glasses on their faces. The other grunt grumbled something under his breath, and walked away, leaving them alone in the room.

"Alright men," the led worker said, once everyone was in the room. "We have a big day today. Go and see if Experiment X88 is ready."

"Yes sir!"

Two of them headed off into one of the pitch black rooms in the back. Everyone else was still getting things around for what the day was going to bring them. After a few moments, the two of them came back into the room.

"Subject appears to be ready," one of them said.

"Good. Go and bring the subject here."

"Right away."

One of the grunts headed off into the room once again. The led one went over to a table and began putting things that were on it onto the floor, as though he was cleaning it off to make room.

_Hopefully this one works better than the last one did, _he thought, putting a box onto the white floor. _We need more Pokémon to help us take over the world. Failed ones ain't going to do that. We can only hope this one isn't going to be a failure..._

By this time, the grunt had come back into the room carrying a large metal tube, with a figure instead of it.

"Set it down here," he ordered.

The other human nodded and sat the tube onto the cleaned table. Everyone crowded around to see what was inside. Inside was a Pikachu. The Pikachu had orange fur with yellow lightning bolts on its head, ears, front paws, chest, back, and on its tail. It had two black stripes on its back and tail, and was floating in green lipud.

"Now, let us see if this is the Pikachu we've been waiting for," the grunt said.

* * *

_W-where am I? W-what's going on? _the Pikachu thought.

He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. He didn't know his name, or even what he was. He could feel himself floating with things on his fur. He was too scared to open his eyes. There was no telling what might be out there. His ears perked up, he could hear voices, but they sounded muffled against the thick glass he was in.

_What are they talking about? _he thought, straining his ears, trying to make out what the odd voices were saying. It sounded alien to him though, but he could pick up on a few words of what they were saying.

He felt the tube he was in begin the move, and he flinched. Just where was he being taken to? Or was this a normal thing? He didn't know.. He felt the tube be sat back down, he could hear the voices a bit more clearer, but it was still muffled.

_"Now, let us see if this is the Pikachu we've been waiting for."_

Pikachu? Was that what he was? A Pikachu? The one they've been waiting for? But for what reason? What could they want with a Pikachu?

The stuff he was floating in suddenly began to disappear, he could feel it, and it dripped off his fur once it was gone, and he was now sitting on the cold metal on the floor. The metal wires were removed, and the top of the tube was opened with a loud _cling _noise. The Pikachu flinched at the sound, it really hear his ears.

"Come out little Pikachu.." a voice said.

The Electric-type froze at that, too scared to move, eyes shut tightly. Should he listen to the voice? Or stay in the tube he knew? After a moment, he opened his eyes and saw an odd creature looking at him, a paw out towards him, smiling. The mouse-like Pokémon frowned, tilting his head to one side.

_What sort of creature is that? _he wondered.

The creature was still looking at him with that smile on its face, and paw still out towards him. Other creatures like him where all around, watching the two. Were they nice? Were they going to hurt him? Or something worse than that?

"Come on... It's alright," the creature spoke again, it's voice calm and gentle.

The Pikachu blinked before he slowly crawled out of the tube that he had been in for as long as he could remember. He stared up at the creature before him, now standing over him, looking down at him, still with that smile on its face.

"That's a good little Pikachu," the thing said, patting him on the head with a pale paw. "We'll see if this is the Pikachu we've been waiting for. Take it to the battle arena, and let's see how it fights. Put it up against Blade. If it wins, then we know it's the one, and if not, we'll do more experiments on it."

"I thought win or lose we were going to do experiments on it?" one of the other creatures asked.

"We are."

"Then why did-"

"Never mind. Just take the Pikachu and go."

The Pikachu blinked, listening to the talk between the odd creatures. Who was this 'Blade'? And what was a battle arena? What experiments were they going to do to him if he won or lost? Even if he won, he'd still be experimented on as they put it. That didn't seem like it was going to be fair..

He let out a small squeak as he was picked up and being carried away, to only Mew knew where.


End file.
